Hurricane
by KJMusical
Summary: Po has a dream of Tigress singing to him. How will he react? Based on Hurricane by 30 Seconds To Mars. Do not read if you haven't seen Kung Fu Panda 2. R&R. No flames!


Author's Note: OK, the idea for this fan-fic I got from listening to 'Hurricane' by 30 Seconds To Mars whilst thinking of the Kung Fu Panda series. Some of you may find some parts similar to 'Beautiful Monster' by Rattlesnake316, but the visuals and song is different, also the roles are reversed. This is also set after Kung Fu Panda 2. If you haven't seen it, I wouldn't recommend reading this. Sentences in brackets are the visuals; others are either lyrics or dialogue. Also, there is a lot of brackets because its my new way of script format. Anyway, on with the story!

(Late one night, Po is fast asleep on his bed, dreaming. In his dream world, He is in a dark area with thick, gray fog. He hears female voices whispering in his ear as a mysterious shape emerges from the fog around him. The figure is revealed to be non other than Tigress. She seduced him before the fog blows away and Po is left falling. He sees a black ground below him and lands on all fours. But just as he lands, a slow piano begins to play. He stands and looks round at an empty alleyway at night. Slow laser-like sounds play as he follows a path which leads to an abandoned street in the Valley of Peace, so barren it's as if the entire population just vanished. This landscape had no colour other than various shades of blue. Po is then startled when he hears Tigress behind him singing.)

(Tigress) "No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave….."

(Tigress pushes a food wagon straight at Po. It rolls toward him at thunderous pace. He braces for impact but the cart falls into dust within a few feet.)

(Tigress) "No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breathe….."

(She then vanishes into thin air and reappears behind Po. The instant Tigress starts singing again, Po jumps in shock. He tries to turn round but is stuck in place)

(Tigress) "No matter how many nights that you'd lie wide awake to the sound of the poison rain

Where did you go?

Where did you go?

Where did you go?"

(Po eventually does turn around but Tigress is nowhere to be seen. He looks around, becoming edgy. Despite Tigress being invisible, Po can still hear her voice.)

(Tigress) "As days go by, the night's on fire"

(He is so scared, he then makes a run for it, darting though empty houses, shops, restaurants and alleyways as she sings the chorus.)

(Tigress) "Tell me would you kill to save a life?

Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?

Crash crash burn

Let it all burn

This Hurricane's chasing us all underground."

(The music seems to stop as the street around him disappears and morphs into the training area of their dojo, with the same blue tints as the street he was just in. Po looks around.)

(Po) "Hello?"

(No answer other than the echo that reverberates round the place.)

(Po) "Hello?"

(Still no answer. He goes through a door into the dining area to find Master Shifu and the Furious Five around the table, talking to one another, in their usual colours. But Tigress is nowhere to be seen.)

(Po) "Um, guys?"

(None of them answers. They just mind their own business talking about their day.)

(Po) "Guys, something strange is going on and I demand answers."

(Still no answer. It's as if he's not even in the room. Po goes up to Crane and gently pulls out one of his feathers, but doesn't get a reaction. He then softly sings as the music starts up again.)

(Po) "No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget"

(It's then everyone stops talking and notices Po. He is unaware of this though.)

(Po) "No matter how many lives that I live I will never regret."

(Master Shifu stands from his seat with the rest of the Furious Five.)

(Po) "There is a fire inside of this heart and a riot about to explode into flames."

(The five in the room walk towards Po as he sings.)

(Po) "Where is your God?

Where is your God?

Where is your God?"

(Po then quickly notices the group giving him confused stares.)

(Po) "Oh, was I disturbing you? I'm sorry guys; I'll go somewhere else, OK? Where hopefully things make sense."

(Po quickly leaves the room through the same door he came in, only to find himself in the entrance to the palace.)

(Po) "Wait, wasn't the training area here?"

(Po looks up at the ceiling and throws his arms out as he sings loudly.)

(Po) "Do you really want

Do you really want me

Do you really want me dead or alive

To torture for my sins"

(This time, a reply does come back. Tigress emerges from the darkness.)

(Tigress) "Do you really want

Do you really want me

Do you really want me dead or alive

To live a lie"

(She then disappears again, whilst two running figures also appear in the darkness aside him. It takes a short while for Po to realise that the figures are Tai Lung & Lord Shen. He proceeds to fight them as he sings)

(Po) "Tell me would you kill to save a life?

Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?

Crash crash burn

Let it all burn

This Hurricane's chasing us all underground."

(He manages to defeat them, but noticed an orange blur leaving the dojo. He quickly follows it into the heavy rain outside. There, he finds a hooded figure with its hood over its head, looking down from the steps at the Valley of Peace. He approaches with caution.)

(Po) "The promises we made were not enough"

(The figure turns round and pulls back its hood, revealing Tigress.)

(Tigress) "The prayers that we had prayed were like a drug"

(So there they were, both just standing there looking at one another. The rain soaking their fur.)

(Po) "The secrets that we sold were never known"

(Tigress takes off her hooded robe to reveal her casual wear.)

(Tigress) "The love we had the love we had

We had to let it go"

(Tigress then proceeds to approach Po and forcefully grab onto his shoulders, making him flinch. She then forces him against a near-by wall. The two then take turns singing the chorus.)

(Tigress) "Tell me would you kill to save a life"

(Po) "Tell me would you kill to prove you're right"

(Both) "Crash crash burn

Let it all burn

This Hurricane's chasing us all underground"

(Tigress releases Po from her strong grasp. He throws a right punch at her but she easily blocks it. The two fight on the spot whilst they sing.)

(Po) "Ohhhh, ohhhhh, ohhhhh. (This hurricane)."

(Tigress) "Ohhhh, ohhhhh, ohhhhh. (This hurricane)."

(Po) "Ohhhh, ohhhhh, ohhhhh. (This hurricane)."

(The two then grab one another's shoulders and pull themselves closer to each other. They then sing the final lyrics to the song)

(Both) "Do you really want

Do you really want me

Do you really want me dead or alive

To torture for my sins

Do you really want

Do you really want me

Do you really want me dead or alive

To live a lie"

(As the song ends, the two look into each other's eyes.)

(Po) "You know, I always dreamed about this when I was a boy. I never thought I'd see it happen."

(Tigress) "Kiss me."

(The two close in on one another, closing their eyes. Just when their lips are about to make contact, a loud bong rattles and Po awakes. He looks around.)

(Po) "Wow. That was weird. If Tigress ever knows about those fantasies I have."

(Voice) "What fantasies?"

(Po turns to see Tigress in the doorway. He jumps at this and falls off his bed. Tigress immediately runs over to his aid.)

(Tigress) "Are you OK my darling?"

(Po) "Yeah, I'm fine Master- wait, I'm your darling?"

(Tigress) "Is it not obvious?"

(Tigress suddenly kisses Po for a brief 3 seconds on his lips before standing up and walking out, leaving Po confused.)

(Po) "What the heck was that all about?"


End file.
